Burger King Kids Meal (USA)/List of toys
1990 * The Simpsons dolls * The Simpsons camping 1991 * Inspector Gadget * King Ralph * Beauty and the Beast 1992 * Capitol Critters * Kids Club Wild Spinning Tops * Life Savers Freaky Fellas * Goof Troop * Aladdin 1993 * Bonkers Crash-Apart Cars * The Little Mermaid 1994 * The Lion King toys (June) 1995 * Free Willy 2 toys (July) * Pocahontas * The Lion King finger puppets * Toy Story 1996 * Oliver and Company * The Hunchback of Notre Dame toys (June) * Pocahontas finger puppets * Timon & Pumbaa * Toy Story 1997 * Land Before Time (May) * Superman (September) * Universal Studios Monsters (October) * Anastasia (November) * M&M's * M&M's minis 1998 * Mr. Potato Head (January) * Rugrats (February 23-March 29) * Bug Riders (April) * Men In Black (May) * Small Soldiers (July 6-August 23) * Nickel-O-Zone (August 24-September 7) * Casper Meets Wendy * Toonsylvania (October 28-November 25) * The Rugrats Movie (November 23-December 31) * Land Before Time * Antz * Burger King Robots * The Simpsons * The Mask * Sonic the Hedgehog 1999 * Mr. Potato Head (January 11-) * CatDog (February) * Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards 1999 (April 12-May 2) * Teletubbies (May 10-June 20) * Wild Wild West (June 28-August 8) * Nickelodeon Back To School (August 16-September 19) * Silly Slammers (September 27-October 31) * Pokémon (November 8-December 31) 2000 * Batman Beyond (January 3-30) * The Wild Thornberrys (February 14-March 12) * Pokémon: One More Chance to Catch 'em All (March 13-26) * The Road to El Dorado (March 27-April 30) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (May 1-May 28) * Dragon Ball Z (May 29-June 18) * Chicken Run (June 19-July 16) * Pokémon 2000: The Movie (July 24-August 30) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders toys (October 9-November 5) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (November 13-December 10) * Pokémon Mini Game Boy collectibles (December 11-January 7 2001) 2001 * Rugrats Treehouse (January 15-February 11) * Jackie Chan Adventures (February 12-March 4) * Shrek (May 7-June 10) * SpongeBob SquarePants (June 11-July 8) * Pop CD-Roms (August 17-30) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone (August 27-September 30) * The Simpsons Spooky Light-Ups (September 28-November 4) * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (November 23-December 30) 2002 * X-Men Evolution (December 31 2001-January 28) * Ice Age (March 6-April 24) * Rocket Power (April 25-May 10) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron (May 11-June 3) * Dragon Ball Z/The Powerpuff Girls * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (September) * Nintendo Superstars (February 13-March 31) * The Simpsons Creepy Classics (October) * Men in Black II 2003 * SpongeBob SquarePants * Dragon Ball Z/The Powerpuff Girls * Rugrats Go Wild (June 2-29) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Hamtaro 2004 * The Fairly Odd Parents (February 1-28) * Scooby Doo II: Monsters Unleashed toys (March 1-31) * Shrek 2 (May 11-June 3) * Spider-Man 2 (June 26-July 25) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie (July 26-August 27) * Shark Tale (September 20-October 12) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie toys (November 2-December 3) 2005 * Dora The Explorer/MatchBox (January 1-31) * Robots (March 3-30) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (May 4-June 5) * Danny Phantom * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (October 2-November 4) * Star Wars Saga (November 5-December 1) * Furby (December 2-28) 2006 * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lost in Time * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown toys (March) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 * The Ant Bully * Open Season * Happy Feet * Dance Dance Revolution * X-Men 3 * Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends 2007 * SpongeBob SquarePants: Friend or Foe? * Spider-Man 3 (May) * Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (June) * Transformers (July) * The Simpsons Movie (July 23-August 26) * NFL Jerseys * Viva Pinata * SpongeBob's Atlantis Squarepantis * iDog 2008 * Snoopy * Monster Jam/Cabbage Patch Kids Minis * Iron Man toys (May) * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * The Incredible Hulk * Pokémon Diamond & Pearl TCG (July 7-August 12) * Crayola * Neopets * iDog * The Simpsons * Wii 2009 * Monster Jam/Cabbage Patch Kids * The Pink Panther 2 * Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards 2009 * SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob vs The Big One * Star Trek * Pokémon Platinum TCG (June 1-21) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (June 22-July 19) * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra * The Dangerous Book for Boys/The Daring Book for Girls * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square * Planet 51 * The Super Hero Squad Show/FurReal Friends 2010 * Iron Man 2 * SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Last Stand * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse * Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore * Marmaduke * Zhu-Zhu Pets * Gulliver's Travels * WWE/Moxie Girls 2011 * Happy Feet 2 * Hop * Nerf Super Soaker * Transformers 3 (June 20-July 17) * The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror (September) * Thor * Rango * Hasbro Family Game Night * SpongeBob SquarePants: Legends of Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip * Carnival 2012 * Big Miracle * Wii U 2013 * Cut the Rope * Jurassic Park * The Jungle Book * Beyblade/Care Bears * The Simpsons Super Heroes * Matchbox/Polly Pocket 2014 * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Ice Age * Rio 2 * Tom and Jerry * The Jungle Book * Dolphin Tale 2 * Strawberry Shortcake/G.I. Joe 2015 * Angry Birds Stella/Angry Birds Go! * NCAA * Scholastic books * Lalaloopsy/Slugterra * Scooby-Doo * The Simpsons * Plants vs. Zombies * Teen Titans Go! 2016 * Garfield * DC Super Friends * The Penguins of Madagascar * Kubo and the Two Strings * Dragons: Race to the Edge * The Secret Life of Pets 2017 *Trolls toys (March) *Voltron: Legendary Defender/Care Bears *Angry Birds *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Max Steel/Monster High *Sherlock Gnomes 2018 *Skylanders Academy/Mysticons (February-March) *Kung-Fu Space Punch (April) *Justice League Action (May) *Madagascar 4: Lost New York (June) *Nerf (July) *Power Rangers/Miraculous (August-September) *Hotel Transylvania 3 (October-December) *Aquaman (December-February 2019) 2019 *Rabbids (February-March) *The Loud House Movie on DVD and Blu-Ray (March-April) *Pokémon: Detective Pikachu (April-May) *Wonder Park on DVD and Blu-Ray (May-June) *Beyblade Burst/The Powerpuff Girls (June) Category:Burger King